


Esa nena

by Gambacho



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl x Girl, Sea mechanic, lunaven - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gambacho/pseuds/Gambacho
Summary: Raven es una adolescente que esta enamorada de su vecina Luna que tiene veintiuno, solo quiere que Luna le mire.





	1. Tu esposa

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! bueno aquí va otro Luna x Raven, espero les guste, los capítulos serán bastantes cortos, tratare de actualizar seguido, gracias por leer.

 

Comían un pastel de carne increíble, además del aderezo dulce como le gustaba, estaban en aquel pequeño restaurante que siempre visitaban, estaban las de siempre Luna, Clarke, Lexa y Derrick, siempre acostumbraban a llegar  después de las clases de la mañana de la universidad, Clarke, Lexa y Luna se conocían desde el ultimo años de la escuela y Derrick lo conocieron en la universidad y termino siendo parte del grupo, ese restaurantes eran de los Reyes, vecinos de Luna.

“¡Por dios Sra. Reyes va a matarme!  Cada vez están más buenos estos pasteles” – la señora le regalo una sonrisa a la castaña que siempre le llevaba clientes indirectamente, siempre algún chico o una chica que quería estar cerca – “Raven, trae un poco arroz por favor” – miró al hombre a su lado – “Te aseguro que vas a amar el arroz de aquí”

La señora Reyes preparo el arroz que a Luna le gustaba, Raven que trabajaba en las tardes en local de sus padres lo llevó, lo puso en la mesa y se sentó entre Derrick y Luna esta le abrazó

“Espero te guste” – sonrió a la castaña – “Lo he preparado yo, para que no tengas ninguna queja cuando nos casemos”

Clarke y Lexa se miraron y rieron, se preguntaban cuando Luna se iba a dar cuenta que Raven hablaba muy en serio cuando hablaba de casarse con ella

“Te ensuciaste un poco la mejilla” – Derrick tomó una servilleta para limpiarla

“La limpiare yo” – sacó un pañuelo y la limpió

“Gracias” – le atrajo y abrazó cariñosamente, la morena siempre cuidaba de ella a pesar de ser más joven

“¡Reyes! ¡Deja de holgazanear y ven a ayudar!” – su madre podía ser impertinente

“Anda a ayudar a tu madre” – Luna dio un beso en la frente a Raven para que esta se fuera, ella siempre quería estar con los grandes

“Bien, solo porque me lo pedís vos” – empujo con fuerzas a Derrick hasta lograr sacarlo del asiento y miró a Clarke y a Lexa – “les daré un postre del que quieran si lo hacen”

Ambas chicas se miraron, Clarke ayudo al chico a levantarse y luego ambas se sentaron cada una al lado de Luna dejándola a ella fuera del alcance del chico, ambas observaron una sonrisa amplia en la pequeña adolescente

“Ella está decidida a casarse con vos” – Luna se echó a reír al escuchar lo que la ojiverde decía

“Vamos, ella es como mi hermanita, dejen de molestarla” – después de unos segundos se dio cuenta que ellas habían cambiado de asiento – “¿Por qué se movieron?” - sus amigas cada vez eran más raras

“Por dios, ni siquiera se dio cuenta” – Lexa sintió pena por ella y se lo dejo saber

“Basta, dejen ese tema, Raven es como mi hermanita” – pidió que terminaran con el tema

“Pero no lo es y la única que parece que no se ha dado cuenta es ella” – Clarke se dirigió a Lexa y señaló a la castaña quien parecía fastidiada porque hablaban de ella, como su amiga podía ser tan distraída

Terminaron de comer y decidieron irse, todos se despidieron de la señora Reyes que siempre las recibía con mucha amabilidad, después de un momento Raven corrió y le abrazó

“No se te ocurra volver a irte sin despedirte de mí” – su cara de enojo se esfumo cuando la castaña le sonrió – “No te aproveches de mí”

“Lo siento, lo siento” – dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza de la morena y esa parecía estar en el paraíso solo con eso, la castaña recibió una llamada y  se retiró  un momento de todos

Raven miró al tal Derrick con una cara de amenaza

“Mantén alejada tu ridícula barba de mi Luna, solo yo puedo ser su esposa” – él se asustó un poco, aquella cosa era pequeña pero aterradora – “aleja tus asquerosas manos pervertidas de ella”

Luna regresó dio un beso en la mejilla a Raven y se despidió

“Nos vemos nena” – se volvió antes estar demasiado lejos al recordar algo – “¡Ah! Raven, este sábado no podré ir al museo con tu clase, lo siento, tengo algo que hacer”

“¡Eh! ¿Por qué? ¡Lo prometiste!” – Miró al hombre al lado de ella – “¿Acaso piensas dejar que ese barba de chivo te toque?”

La castaña se echó reír, no podía contenerse, esa chiquilla si sabía hacerle reír, disfrutaba mucho de sus locuras aunque a veces se pasara.

“No fastidies, ve ayudar a tu madre, no quiero una esposa perezosa” – la chiquilla sonrió ampliamente, la castaña podía sentir su cálida sonrisa en su cuerpo entero, como le gustaba que ella estuviera bien

Clarke y Lexa se miraron cómplices de nuevo y empezaron a secretearse

“El problema es que Luna no se ha dado cuenta que Raven habla en serio” – Clarke dijo a su novia

“No, el único problema es que esta cabeza hueca ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que también está enamorada de esa adolescente” – ambas se miraron y sonrieron – “Necesitamos saber cómo terminara esto” asintieron las dos

Después de medianoche, la castaña llegó a su casa, esa soledad era bastante fea, después que sus padres y su hermano muriera en aquel accidente, ella había estado sola pero el apoyo y cariño de los Reyes siempre había sido fundamental para sobrellevar ese dolor y esa soledad.

Vio en la mesa un recipiente con galletas, una chocolatada y una nota con el aroma de su pequeña vecina

“ _Sueña conmigo por favor… x.o.x.o_ ” esa letra era fácil de reconocer, siempre le sacaba una sonrisa y le hacía sentirse acompañada

“¡Luna!” – Llamaba desde su balcón – “Llegaste bien” – se subió sobre el mismo para curiosear y ver si ella estaba ahí, sonrió al verla asomarse

Era una confianzuda pero poco le importaba, ella estaba ya sobre su balcón como hacía todos los viernes desde pequeña, escaparse y quedarse a dormir con ella, le vio deslizarse, corrió tan rápido como pudo para lograr agarrarla, la atrajo hacia ella, podía sentir sus manos aferrarse a su pecho, le abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, sintió por un momento que moriría si ella caía.

“Lu… estoy bien” – aún se sentía asustada pero sabía que estaba segura entre sus brazos, podía escuchar su acelerado corazón y de verdad que no deseaba salir de ella, estaba bien ahí, con su oreja escuchando su corazón, con los brazos de ella rodeándole, que bien se sentía estar así

“¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! ¡Toca la maldita puerta!” – la castaña se levantó molesta dejándole ahí, jamás la había visto enojada, le siguió la morena hasta dentro del apartamento

“Lo siento” – su voz era suave y temblorosa

Luna se acercó, le abrazó de nuevo, después de un momento se separaron, ella tenía su rostro levantado para verle, estaban a centímetros “Disculpa… es solo que yo muero si algo te pasa”

El aura en ese momento se volvió tenso mientras se miraban a los ojos.

Raven tenía dieciséis años y Luna veinte uno, la diferencia de edad era notable justo en esas edades, a pesar que la morena ya tenía cuerpo de mujer, su mirada estaba llena de vida y brillo, se podía comer el mundo entero si era necesario como solo un adolescente podía hacerlo.

“T-tengo que irme” – se soltó de los brazos de la mayor y salió por la puerta, dejándola a la castaña en medio de su sala.


	2. Sólo un poco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven ha estado actuando raro últimamente y Luna se siente insegura en cuanto a eso, necesita saber que sucede

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los kudos, acá el segundo capitulo espero les guste

Como todos los días regreso a la restaurante, solo que esta vez Raven parecía distanciada, no fue a abrazarle ni  demostró celos ni nada, simplemente ignoro el hecho que ella estaba ahí, lo cual fue molesto para la castaña pero también ignoro la situación y fingió no darse cuenta como hacía generalmente  cuando  algo le molestaba, dolía o no lo importaba.

Pidió lo de siempre, se sentaron y hablaron  de todo con los chicos, las miradas entre ambas se cruzaron varias veces pero ella desviaba la mirada al momento, es como si fuera una persona completamente diferente, después de todo ella aún es una niña, le vio dirigirse al baño, inmediatamente Luna se levantó

“Ya regreso, iré al baño” – se retiró de la mesa y fue hasta el cuarto de baño, espero que Raven saliera, al abrirse la puerta la castaña se metió en el baño y con ella la morena, estaban bastante cerca, la morena tenía las mejillas coloradas y no le miraba a los ojos – “¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas ignorándome? ¿Estás molesta?”

“No, todo está bien” – su tono inseguro le delato

“Entonces ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos?” – La morena tomó aire y levantó su rostro, ella estaba tan colorada que se veía perfecta, su boca estaba media abierta y podía ver sus dientes blancos y sus ojos negros esforzándose por sostenerlos –“Vas a acabar  conmigo sabes”

La castaña tomó el rostro de la morena con la intención de besarla pero ella desvió su mirada en ese momento, la castaña no pudo dejar de sentirse insegura ¿Acaso ella no quería besarla? ¿La estaba forzando? La soltó inmediato – “Lo siento” – su voz grave fue suave y delicada, salió del baño dejando a la morena en el mismo.

Raven salió del cuarto de baño y vio a Luna salir de la cafetería con la excusa que tenía algo que hacer, se sentía tan tonta ¿Cómo es que dejo que eso pasara? Se supone que ahora todo está saliendo como siempre quiso pero porque cada vez que está cerca de ella se congela, no sabe que decir o hacer, se vuelve totalmente torpe, no puede mirarla y siente que su pecho va a explotar.

Luna caminaba rápido sin saber adónde iba, se sentía aturdida y sin saber cómo actuar respecto a esa chica, lo peor de todo es que sabía que era una adolescente no podía esperar demasiado en cuanto a decir las cosas directas ¿Cómo fue que dejó que eso pasara? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió distraerse y perderse en sus ojos? Era tan estúpida, eso era lo único que podía pensar en lo estúpida que era.

Raven observaba a las chicas en la mesa con aquel tipo que después de unos momentos se fue, obviamente no se quedaría ahí si su interés no está presente ¿cierto? Solo quedaron Clarke y Lexa ¿Por qué no podía ser así? Parece tan fácil cuando se les ve a ellas, quizá porque ellas eran de la misma edad, la morena estaba preocupada de que la castaña pensara que era una histérica que no sabía que quería, lo que era verdad pero que obviamente no quería que ella pensara eso.

No le escuchó llegar, estuvo pendiente toda la noche y no hubo nada, ni un solo  movimiento, ella no apareció, ella durmió en otro lado, no podía evitar sentirse mal y celosa, pensar en lo peor ¿Y si ella había dormido  con aquel tipo? No soportaba la idea ni siquiera pensándolo, se quedó dormida de cansancio.

A la mañana siguiente Luna despertó con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, la luz del día le golpeaba la cara y le cocía el cerebro, se sentó y miró a su alrededor, esa habitación se le hacía conocida, la habitación de Derrick – “¡ _Mierda_!” – se levantó dejándolo solo, lo que menos quería era tener que interactuar con él después de haber pasado la noche con él, salió de la habitación una chica le miró y sonrió, lo recordó estuvo con los dos, primero con ella y luego con el chico que dormía – “¿Podrías no mencionar lo que paso? Nunca por favor”

“Tranquila, no es algo que me convenga ¿Café?” – la castaña negó  - “buena suerte”

Salió de aquel piso, con dolor de cabeza y avergonzada por actuar tan estúpidamente, siempre que estaba molesta hacía una estupidez y luego pensaba, porque no podía pensar antes de hacer algo estúpido.

Esperaba nunca mencionar eso, odiaba ser casi perfecta y que su talón de Aquiles sea lo impulsiva y lo rápido que se enojaba, regresó a su casa, al entrar vio las galletas de siempre y la chocolatada, se dio una ducha y saltó  a su cama, no tenía cara para ver al mundo, mejor dormiría.

Raven le escuchó llegar, eran las siete de la mañana, los sábados ella no estudiaba por lo que no iría al local, estaba un poco desesperada por saber dónde estuvo y con quien, odiaba ser tan celosa sobre todo porque no tenía derecho de serlo, eso le molestaba demasiado, pero en definitiva debía averiguarlo sin preguntárselo a ella, tampoco es que pudiera, porque no lograba articular ninguna palabra cuando Luna estaba frente a ella.

Se preguntaba ¿por qué no podría ir al museo con su clase? supuso que tenía que ver con aquel tipo, Raven jamás se imaginó que su forma de reaccionar al sentir la mirada de la castaña no era más la de una que ve a una hermanita iba a ser así, que la iba a congelar cada vez que ella estuviera cerca.

Se miró al espejo  mientras se alistaba para ir al museo, se puso su uniforme, una blusa blanca y una falda de paletones azul negro, calcetas hasta arriba y zapatos negros, hizo una cola y coloco un listón blanco, se puso brillo, se delineo los ojos y puso mascara en las pestañas, sus sarcillos eran dos cerezas de cristal, eran pequeñas y lindos.

Se iban a reunir en la escuela e irse desde ahí, la clase se había ganado una visita a museo espacial, estaba emocionada por ir, ella había invitado a Luna porque podías tener un invitado, un hermano o hermana, padres o algún familiar, la invito con la excusa que era como una hermana para que la profesora le dejara ir, aunque era obvio que era porque ella sería su esposa, aunque ahora eso lo veía lejos, no se podía casar con alguien que le ignoraba y lo peor es que no podía evitarlo.

El autobús se estaciono en el parqueó para transportes escolares o empresariales, los chicos se bajaron, eran dos los maestros que andaban con ellas, la profesora Griffin y el profe Jackson su ayudante,  todos bajaron en orden, aunque nadie quería obedecer puesto no les gustaba sentirse  que les trataran como niños, llegaron a la entrada que era una fachada de un cohete espacial, era una sensación increíble y estar ahí más aún, ingresaron, todos estaban emocionados y se les olvido verse cool, Raven volvió a ver a su derecha, ahí estaba ella, que estaba prácticamente durmiéndose pero ella estaba ahí, reconocería esa melena y ese perfecto rostro, a parte del tatuaje en cada uno de sus brazos.

Ella llevaba unas gafas oscuras incluso ahí dentro, la morena se acercó para verle, le encantaba todo en ella, sus labios y su nariz, sus cejas y su mandíbula definida, su cuello largo y lo andrógina que a veces se veía

“¿Vas a hablarme esta vez?” – ella  no estaba dormida y le gustaba lo ridícula y boba que la morena se veía observándola, le gustaba verla gustarle, era agradable

“¿Estabas despierta?” – Luna se sonrió, era tan molesta cuando le molestaba así, parecía tan tranquila y que no rompía ni un plato pero en verdad rompía la vajilla – “¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!” – Le empujo y esta termino deslizándose y cayendo al suelo lo que le causo risa a la morena

“¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!” – Se iba a levantar pero le dolía tanto la cabeza, que termino acostándose mejor – “Vení aquí” – hizo un último esfuerzo y se inclinó un poco  para jalarla y llevarla al suelo con ella, Raven quedo sobre ella, la castaña se movió para quedar ambas en el suelo de frente – “¿Por qué no me hablas más?” – en verdad necesitaba saber qué posición tenían ahora – “¿Hice algo que te molesto? – La morena desvió la mirada de nuevo – “Ahí está de nuevo ¿Por qué ni siquiera me miras más?

La morena trataba de controlar su respiración y calmar su corazón que latía a mil, agarró una bocanada de aire y soltó con su ultimo hilo de valentía – “¡Simplemente no puedo mantener mi mirada cuando me miras, no puedo articular una palabra y mi cuerpo se congela, cuando me miras de esa manera yo no sé qué hacer y me vuelvo torpe! y ya sabes, yo soy… por lo general… ya sabes… genial” – no soportó el ardor en su cara de lo avergonzada que se sentía y enterró su cara en el pecho de la castaña, esta soltó una risilla aliviada

“Pensé que me odiabas” – también le dejo saber cómo se sentía

“Señoritas, este es un museo ¿Podrían levantarse?” – el guardia les ordeno, ambas se levantaron y siguieron disfrutando del museo, en silencio la mayor parte.

Luna se sentía aliviada, era importante saberlo, era más grande que ella y no quería presionarla ni aprovecharse, la castaña disfrutaba verla sonreír, sus hermosos ojos oscuros se iluminaban al ver cada cosa, entraron a un cuarto que parecía el mismo espacio, pero lo mejor era que todas esas luces se reflejaban en sus ojos negros pareciendo los mismos un perfecto cielo nocturno y estrellado.

Raven dormía en el hombro de Luna de camino a la escuela, era obvio que no durmió nada esperándola, tenía que aceptar que ella era una celosa y acosadora posesiva, pero era también increíble, sonriente y le cuidaba, amaba lo genial que era y como ella lo sabía, que fuera tan brillante, ahora habían dado un paso y ella ahora podía hablar un poco más cuando estaba a su lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy agradecida a los que me han leído espero algún comentario esta vez ¡Muchas gracias!


	3. Aclarando algunas cosas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí otro capítulo, espero les guste ¡Gracias!

           

 

Estaba Raven sobre sus piernas, podía sentir su rostro arder, porque estaba tan caliente pero sabía que no podía sobrepasarse en especial con ella, besarla era increíble, estaba consiente que estaba infringiendo la ley por estar con ella en esa situación, lo peor del caso es que  poco le importaba, es como si estuviera perdiendo la sanidad de su mente.

Si ella supiera como se sentían en ese momento, que sus pensamientos a diferencia de los de Raven no era, unicornios y manos sudadas, que su mente le recordaba lo desesperada que estaba por tocarla y que si cualquiera pudiese leer sus pensamientos y lo indebidos que eran, no llevaba romance y que al contrario estaban llenos de perversidad y suciedad demasiada para una adolescente que está en la flor de su primer amor y que es una persona que ya tuvo esa oportunidad en la vida y que ahora ya no ve las cosas como ese primer amor.

Que sus ojos penetran su ropa y que la mayor parte del tiempo le ve desnuda, que la mayor parte del tiempo piensa en lo suave que su piel es y en lo increíble que huele, que su boca busca desesperada llegar a los lugares prohibidos de su cuerpo virginal, que la moral y su verdadero yo tiene una constante lucha por lo que quiere y debe, ahora que sus manos podían estar en su cintura y como mucho deslizarse a sus caderas, porque ella disfruta los besos y los momentos dulces como cualquier chica de su edad.

El fuego en su pecho, el calor en sus manos que desesperadamente quieren derretir su piel morena, Luna le miraba sonreír y jugar  cual adolescente, sonrojarse con cosas lindas y dejarle cartas de amor, detalles de una primeriza en el amor, flores y chocolates, porque aunque sean un cliché se muere por dárselos ¿Cómo hacer para detener la velocidad en que su mente trabaja?

Raven y Luna miraban una película de ovnis que tanto le gustaban a la que ahora era algo así con su novia porque aún no se había hecho oficial, la morena tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de la castaña, de vez en cuando le veía para regalarle una perfecta sonrisa, que le tranquilizaba un poco, pero la mente de Luna estaba jugándole una bastante difícil

Off:

“ _Mira la película_ ” –

_La castaña observaba detalladamente las piernas de Raven, eran justo como la miel, morena y con un perfecto brillo, sus hermosos tobillos y ese short blanco corto que dejaba mucho que ver y que marcaba su parte intima, su blusa holgada que dejaba ver sus pechos, uno sobre el otro porque estaba de lado, podía ver un poco la aureola del seno derecho, su corazón palpitaba acelerado y sentía que sus labios se resecaban rápido, ella tenía cuerpo de mujer eso era un hecho pero no olvidaba que ella era chica aún._

_Raven se sentó sobre sus piernas, los brazos de la morena sobre su cuello, sus besos torpes y sus labios suaves, las manos de Luna desobedecieron, adentrándose en su blusa y tocando la piel de su abdomen y espalda baja, podía sentir acelerada su respiración, atrajo de un segundo a otro a la morena para pegarla a su cuerpo y por dios podría jurar que moriría de lo bien que se sentía al sentir sus senos contra los de ella, esa manera en que sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas descubriéndola excitada y haciéndola a la castaña sentirse de esa manera también, sus manos se deslizaron y adentraron en su short._

_“Ella no dijo nada ¡por dios! ¿Será que pasara hoy?  ¿Sería conveniente? Muero por hacerlo”_

_Su corazón era ahora el acelerado, sus manos agarraron los muslos de la morena con fuerzas atrayéndola hacía si,  la castaña quitó la blusa de la morena, ella estaba avergonzada como toda una virgen que se corta a la hora del acto, pero que seguía porque su calentura no le dejaba detenerse aun si fuera torpemente._

_No podía detenerse, necesitaba hacerlo, ella aún conservaba su short pero verla en sostén solo le hacía ver que no estaba satisfecha que quería más, con sus manos tomó los senos de la chica que aún estaban protegidos por aquel sostén rosa pastel de encaje y detalles de pequeños corazones que le recordaron a la misma adolescente que ella era un adolescente, metió su rostro en sus senos que contraminó contra sus mejillas, estaba consumida por el deseo y por su olor, necesitaba quitar ese sostén y dejarlas al aire libre y poder meterlas en su boca_

_Fin off._

“¿Podríamos…?” – Necesitaba parar, no quería que ella supiera que era torpe en esas cosas o que era fácil, ella estaba acostumbradas a chicas y chicos que ya tenían experiencia – “S-solo si queres”

“Claro” – se sentía irritada y molesta pero la entendía, no podía forzarla, no quería eso, que ella se sintiera obligada a hacerlo, estaba furiosa, se sentí a como idiota, le molestaba que la dejara caliente pero su rostro no mostraba nada de sus pensamientos – “Tranquila, no debes preocuparte”

Luna se sentía la peor de las personas ¿Cómo contralaba ese tipo de sentimientos? Tenía sentimientos por ella, buenos sentimientos, le gustaba verla sonreír y eso le llenaba de alegría, verla ser la nerd que era, disfrutar de salidas románticas, era lindo pero necesitaba todo, quería poseerla, desde ese momento en que aceptó que no la veía como hermana, que la veía como mujer, que sus ojos no podían despegarse de su piel morena, que le fascinaba ver  sus senos bajo el uniforme, y que sí, a veces moría por meter sus manos bajo esa falda

“¿Te parece si vamos por un helado?” – la castaña buscaba una manera donde no estuvieran  solas, porque el deseo aumentaba y recién ha descubierto que  le molesta ser rechazada, nunca había sido rechazada y aunque ella no lo hiciera por maldad o algo parecido, le fastidia.

****

Estaban sentadas en su lugar de siempre, Raven le daba una que otra sonrisa desde lejos, la castaña disfrutaba verla sonreír y mucho más si era por ella

“¡Aquí está!  Lunita, necesito que pruebes esto y me dices que te parece, queremos poner algo nuevo en el menú” – la puerta se abrió y entró un chico de la edad de Raven, bastante guapo – “¡Raven! ¡Finn está aquí!” – La señora Reyes parecía bastante emocionada, el chico se acercó y le dio uno de los ramos que traía y el otro era obviamente para la morena – “Esta de aquí es Lunita, es como una hermana mayor para Raven”

Lo que estaba bebiendo lo devolvió al vaso cuando casi se ahoga al oír que era _como una hermana para Raven_  eso solo significaba que la madre de Raven pensará que se aprovecha de su hija – “M-mucho gusto, Luna” – el chico sonrió y en realidad fue muy amable

“¿Finn?  ¿Qué haces aquí?” – La morena parecía sorprendida, el chico le dio a las flores y una caja de galletas –“Gracias, no era necesario”

La morena notó como Luna no parecía estar contenta con eso, aunque en el fondo un poco sintió gracioso verla así, su madre le dio permiso que no trabajara mientras él estuviera ahí, Finn era el chico más lindo de su clase o por lo menos para ella lo era, le gustaba su cabello hasta los hombros y su sonrisa coqueta, le gustaba que no hacía lo que la moda dijera que había que hacer, era una pena que ella con los chicos no tuviera un deseo en especial.

La puerta se abrió y entró Derrick sonriente, se sentó con las chicas como siempre lo hacía, puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Luna para jalarle y abrazarle, le dijo algunas cosas al oído y ella se rio, se sintió aliviada al verla quitar el brazo de él  de sobre ella, quien se levantó y fue al baño, esperando que la morena fuera con ella también, pero algo salió mal y él se adelantó, lo que hizo que la morena se apurara para ir tras ellos, le observó a él acorralarla pero la castaña no parecía molesta

“¿Vamos a mi pieza? Así les dejamos tiempo a Lexa y a Clarke que estén solas” – él sonrió y ella sonrió amable – “Te he extrañado”

“Derrick, es mejor que no, voy a entrar al baño” – trató de soltarse porque la situación se estaba poniendo incomoda, además no podes decirle a la gente que te arrepientes de las estupideces que has hecho solo porque sí, sin pensar en sus sentimientos

“Pero la pasamos tan bien aquella noche” – él acercó su rostro al de ella

“¿Qué otra noche?” – La voz de Raven temblaba – “Es la mismo día que…”

“¡No! Para nada, no saques conclusiones” – pidió  a la morena que tenía sus ojos aguados

“Vamos niña, ella es grande deja de meterte en su vida” – Ese jueguito y obsesión que se tenía con su chica le empezaba a molestar – “Deja a los adultos seguir con las cosas de grandes”

“Puedo hablar por mí misma” - separó  a Derrick y volvió para ver a Raven – “Hey, mírame y respira por favor ¿Te parece si salimos y hablamos un poco?” – Siendo sincera estaba rogando que no se dejara llevar sus impulsos – “Vamos ¿Sí?”

“Vete al diablo… anda hacer las cosas de adultos con el imbécil ese” –Estaba furiosa y el pecho le quemaba, ella había pasado ya  noches con él, no podía dejar de pensar en el día que no le dejo avanzar, por alguna razón aun sabiendo que no tenía culpa alguna se sentía la causante de eso – “Yo me dedicare a las cosas que incumbe a alguien de mi edad”

A veces odiaba que su novia adolescente fuera tan típicamente adolescente, que sí no había hecho algunas cosas bien pero su cabeza seguro imaginaba lo peor porque no pudieron pasar de nada el otro día

“¡Ash!” – Empujó a Derrick y antes de irse le miró – “Jamás vuelvas a hablar por mí y lo más importante, jamás le hablas a Raven de esa manera, mucho menos en frente de mí” – caminó hasta la mesa en la que estaba sentada ella con el chico, con él cual empezó a ser muy cariñosa cuando la vio, la tomó del brazo y salieron del restaurante

“¡Déjame!” – La morena trató de soltarse, pero aún no era lo suficiente grande para poder contraminar su fuerza – “¡¿Cuál es tu puto problema?! Déjame hacer cosas de mi edad con gente de mi edad”

“¿Podrías callarte?” – Estaban fuera del restaurante – “Mírame” – su mano trató de acariciar su rostro pero esta le quito su mano de su rostro – “¡A veces sos tan idiota!” – Trató de calmarse – “Raven, lo siento” – la había lastimado y eso era un hecho – “Es verdad que estuve con él muchas veces” – ella no hacía escándalos pero los ojos de la morena derramaban lágrimas, una tras otra – “Pero eso fue antes que empezáramos lo que tenemos, sí, me gusta, tampoco es que sea de hierro pero yo no he estado con nadie después que vos y yo decidimos estar juntas” – se acercó a la morena, no le tocó ni nada y trataba de hacer las cosas lo menos ruidosas que se pudieran – “Raven, el hecho que no hayamos tenido intimidad no significa que yo voy a buscar a alguien más” – limpió el rostro de la chica  que miraba hacia un lado – “Raven, muero de ganas de tocarte y de llegar a más es verdad pero no voy a forzar nada, tendré paciencia hasta que estés lista, no buscaré a nadie más y solo porque alguien se interese en mí no significa que yo me interesaré en ese alguien” – sacó su pañuelo y se lo dio para que limpiara los mocos – “Esto es importante, no puedes utilizar los sentimientos de los demás para celar a alguien más, ese chico allá dentro merece una disculpa, no necesitas probar nada a nadie, ni poner en riesgo lo que es importante para vos” – sonrió aliviada, las cosas no habían llegado a ningún extremo, la morena le abrazó fuerte marcando su territorio

“No quiero que estés cerca de él… nunca” – le escuchó reírse – “¡No te burles!”

“Tranquila, no tengo nada con él”  - levantó el rostro de la chica – “Soy tuya” – la adolescente sonrió ampliamente y Luna podría jurar que jamás hasta ese momento se había sentido tan satisfecha, abrazó a la chica y vio a Derrick marcharse cabizbajo lo que le hizo sentirse muy mal – “Entremos, termina tu comida con tu amigo”

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, algún comentario estaría bueno por favor. ¡Gracias!


End file.
